


福莫

by Verlis



Category: Sherlockholmes - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:40:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29465919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verlis/pseuds/Verlis
Kudos: 2





	福莫

【福莫】抓住你了

此篇写在看漫画之前，因此可能与原作不符😗

没问题请继续阅读

场景预定在威廉家里，作为弟弟最好的朋友来访放入了弟弟的卧室～

然后————

“I catch you ”  
夏洛克将头低下来贴在威廉耳边。  
“I finally catch you.”  
黑发男人口中说出的私语就如同毒蛇吐信一样，伴随着文字携带的热息吹打在威廉脖颈上。  
裸露在冰冷空气中的皮肤被激起一层薄薄的鸡皮疙瘩。  
“什么，福尔摩斯先生？”  
威廉歪了歪了脑袋，金色发丝从线条分明的脸庞上垂下，在空中晃悠。  
“我不是很明白你的意思。”  
红瞳的恶魔眨了眨眼睛，将危险的气息掩饰在精心布置的表情之下，露出一副迷惑不解的表情。  
夏洛克嘴角渐渐上扬，咧开一个愉悦的笑容。  
“真不愧是你，果然会这么说。”他将头晃了晃，看起来一副心情不错的样子。  
夏洛克笑得很开心，但是那双绀色的眼睛却是像黑夜一样冷冰冰。  
威廉看着他不明所以的突然大笑，也应和着将嘴角上提，双眼眯起，像一只纯良而温顺的狐狸。  
黑发男人突然逼近一步。  
“你骗得了别人，却骗不了我。”一字一句地携带着斩钉截铁的风呼啸而出。  
看着那张由俊美线条构成的脸突然在眼前放大，深夜般寒冷的眼神逐渐深邃，如同把他解剖后翻出他的五脏六腑，将他从头至尾看得透透彻彻。  
威廉心中没由来的一阵心虚，掩饰性地后退了半步。  
“我……”一个单薄的字音从干涩的嘴里吐出。  
没等威廉编织完这个谎言，夏洛克已经自顾自的说了下去。  
“詹姆斯•威廉•莫里亚蒂，阿尔伯特•莫里亚蒂的弟弟。幼年时曾遭受过一场大火，宅邸遭焚毁。”  
说到这里他停顿了，右手放在下巴处摩挲着，明亮的眼睛仍是紧紧盯着面前的人。  
原本神经紧绷的威廉突然放松了下来，笑道：  
“福尔摩斯先生只是发现了这个……根本不算什么秘密的秘密吗？”  
他松了一口气。尘封多年的往事被翻出来或多或少还是有点意外的，不过当年的自己早就做好了这件事被反复提起的的预备，因此应对的词呈都早已烂熟于心。不过福尔摩斯能发现这件事，果然还是不能小看了啊……”  
夏洛克听到这句话后露出叹息的样子，看起来很遗憾。  
“那么，给你讲一个离奇的故事吧。”他摇摇头。  
“一个贵族家庭，收养了孤儿后不久就惨遭大火吞噬。呐，威廉，你说这真是悲惨吧？”夏洛克故作惋惜，眼睛却紧盯着威廉的表情变化。  
“什么？”威廉眉毛扬了扬，心中警铃大作。  
喂，真的假的……自己的出身怎么可能会被调查到……他是在套话吗……假如自己露出慌张的神色那就中了他的计呀……  
大脑高速运转后，他微做沉思状，回话道：  
“唔，确实……这也太惨了吧……明明是做了好事，却一点阴德都没有积到。”  
他的回答好像是在福尔摩斯意料之中一样，并没有激起什么波澜。  
“是吧，特别是……”夏洛克眯起双眼，又向前逼近一步。  
威廉受到压迫到气势，防御性地向后退，却意外的发现没有退路了。  
只穿着衬衫的背部触到了冰冷的玻璃，寒气穿透薄衣投射在温热的肌肤上，激起他一个寒颤。  
“特别是那两个孤儿，还名正言顺地改了姓，成为了……”  
红宝石的瞳孔微微放大。  
“成，为，了，莫，里，亚，蒂。”七个单词字正腔圆地唇舌间翻滚而出。  
轰的一下像是电闪雷鸣一般，大脑停止了运转。  
刻在心里早已应对好的台词如同被黑板上擦去的粉笔字一样消失地一干二净，一片空白。  
搭在窗框上的右手不受控制地微微颤抖。  
假……假的吧？喂？  
房间里突然变得一片寂静，只有柴火在壁炉里跳跃，发出“噼啪”的声响，橙黄的火光映照在被黑夜衬托着的寒窗上，照亮了金发男人微有些惊愕的脸。  
就在气氛急剧降低到冰点的时候，夏洛克突然笑了出来。  
“原谅我这么冒犯无礼的话，威廉•莫里亚蒂先生。”  
搭在雕花窗框上的手突然被扣住了。  
“我相信没有贵族会愿意将自己与低贱的孤儿联系在一起。所以请原谅我这一番唐突的言语。”  
夏洛克话是这样说的，可是扣住的手却丝毫没有放松的样子，反而抓得更紧了。另一只手则是也撑在了窗台上，无限拉近了两者之间的距离，将威廉禁锢在这制造出来的小小一方空间里。  
“太失礼了！”  
威廉脸色惨白，有些恼怒地将左手举在胸前想将夏洛克推开。  
“不对啊……”夏洛克将眉皱起，话锋又一转。  
威廉瞪大了眼睛，警惕地等着他接下来的话。  
“我记得……你是一个对最低下的贱民都会用敬称特殊贵族。怎么……把你的身份与故事里的人联系在一起就这么大反应呢？”  
夏洛克慢慢吐出这些话语，像是在凌迟一般。  
“你那些态度是装的吗？不，很明显不是，是发自内心的。”  
夏洛克看到威廉微微颤抖的眉角与不受控放大的瞳孔，露出了一种果不其然的笑容。“那么，唯一一种可能就是——”  
他将头埋在威廉耳根。  
“You’re the character of the story.”  
如恶魔的低语呢喃吐出埋藏在心底深处的恐惧，将这个罪恶的秘密抖露在光天化日之下。  
威廉轻笑一声。  
“非常有趣，福尔摩斯先生，你的推理简直能说是精彩。”  
他突然露出一副带有些邪气的笑，神情与当时在列车上说出“catch me if you can ”那句话一样的表情。  
如同一只来自地狱深渊之处的恶魔，绝美的表面下透露着遮不住的罪恶。像伊甸园的那只散发着诱惑光泽的红苹果一样，让人深陷其中。  
夏洛克的心脏慢跳了一拍。  
“可是只从我的表情分析，恐怕并不能得到足够强大的证据来定我的罪。侦探先生，我相信你也是知道的吧？”  
“确实。所以我当然做了充足的准备。老实说我顺着线索寻到你的时候还吃了一惊呢。”夏洛克轻松地说道。  
何止是吃了一惊，简直是有那么一瞬间不敢相信自己的大脑。当所有线索都明摆着指向了一个人———不过这同时激起了他更强的好奇心。  
“我调查了这几年来所有发生的关于贵族的凶杀案。起初我只是抱着玩一玩的心态尝试从他们身份的共性下手，没想到这一调查后发现，这是一起连环杀人案。那些被害人的除了身份的共性之外，还有一点——他们都是阶级关系的坚决拥护者，他们都是视劳动人民为草芥的人。当我顺着这条线索排查到最后一起贵族谋杀案，也就是时间线上的第一期时，你猜猜我看见了什么？一个令人熟悉的姓氏。哦对了请原谅，这个时期的贵族谋杀案少的可怜。没有人敢去招惹这些阔气的人家，因此，线索到十多年前的那场大火就戛然而止。”  
夏洛克满意的看到笑容在脸上流失。  
“让我们联想一下就可以知道，这一切与第一起事故有关。因此，”他眨了眨眼睛。  
“因此我拜托了一下我哥哥的力量，查到莫里亚蒂的宅邸在焚毁之前，曾经收养过两个孤儿。而我又恰好了解到，莫里亚蒂前家主与他夫人，没有一个有着一头金发。”  
他们之间的距离已经很近了，只要福尔摩斯稍稍再一低头就可以擦到威廉的脸颊。  
“怎么样，证据是否明确？”  
“不愧是夏洛克福尔摩斯。信息量分析大得惊人，实在是……超乎我意料啊。”  
威廉反倒一改刚才紧张的局态，坦荡的笑起来了。  
“所以你打算怎么办？”金发男人笑眯眯地问道，就像在谈论今天天气一样随意打听着自己的生死。  
“是打算把我送到苏格兰场，还是……”他举起左手在太阳穴旁比了个枪的手势，嘴中配合着像小孩子一样发出「嘣」的一声。“还是像这样把我当场办掉了？”  
夏洛克也笑了，低声说：“当然……是在这里办掉了……”

黑发男人带着烟草气息突然吻了下来，威廉的眼睛瞪得比刚才还要大。  
单薄的身子被健壮他许多的男人抵在墙上，完全动弹不得。  
夏洛克直接忽视了他小幅度的挣扎，舌尖更加轻巧地往威廉口中侵入。开始只是在齿关处叩击，可是随后就变得凶狠起来。  
威廉经不住夏洛克舌尖的纠缠，就要草草退出往后躲，不料却给了一个长驱直入的机会。夏洛克卷着威廉的舌尖，吸吮着带蜜一般的口液，随后刮擦过威尔敏感的上颚，直往喉咙深处捣去。

贵族小少爷向来都是洁身自好，怎地经历过这种情况。被吻了不到一会就憋的满脸通红，眼角像是涂抹了胭脂，雨后的梅花，带着一抹红嫣。  
注意到小教授喘不过气的表情，夏洛克恋恋不舍地松开对方的唇，重新获得自由的威廉大口大口呼吸起氧气来。  
不愧是犯罪顾问……夏洛克失神的想到。总能够唤起人们心中的恶欲，来诱导人们陷入犯罪的泥沼。  
罪恶果实终究还是被品尝，天使至此堕落到地狱深渊，万劫不复。  
看着威廉被欺负狠了的表情，夏洛克的眼神越发深邃起来。  
这一次的吻带着情欲卷土重来，像暴风雨一样在威廉口中缠绵着。细腻的舌尖滑过他嘴中的每一个角落，在小腹燃烧出一股暖流，翻滚着，沿着躯干向外延伸。  
威廉狠狠地咬了下去。鲜血的铁锈味在嘴里蔓延开来。福尔摩斯吃痛，才放开了他的唇，擦拭了一下还残留血迹的嘴唇。  
就像是被逼急了的小狐狸，凶巴巴的，愤怒地张开了浑身的毛，在角落小声咒骂。  
“不会吧犯罪卿，这就受不住了吗？”夏洛克上下打量着欣赏着眼前这幅艳景。  
向来以禁欲为著称的翩翩君子，如今却一幅衣冠不整十分落魄的模样。  
威廉此时此刻被压在墙角，强受着来自男人四面八方的压迫。他几乎从未感受过这种，连四周的空气都像被注入了夏洛克的魄力，呼吸似乎成了一件困难事。  
像被逼入绝境的猎物，无处可逃。  
向来都是运筹帷幄的掌权人，第一次失掉了主动权。  
不安分的双手从衣服下摆钻入，冰凉的触感沿着温热的肌肤向上游走。夏洛克在威廉耳垂边细细啃咬，又顺着纤细的脖颈一路亲吻，在上面烙下属于自己印记的红痕。  
“唔……”羞耻的呻吟从口中溢出，威廉不自觉地抬起了头，优美弧度的脖颈暴露在空气中。  
这是一个很危险的动作，无异于猎物将自己最脆弱的地方暴露在捕食者獠牙下。  
夏洛克用舌尖在优美弧度突起的喉结上舔舐，同时手又狠狠在胸前两点红处揉搓起来。细小的肉粒受了刺激很快就充血挺立起来。  
受到双重夹击的小教授感觉自己就像濒死的鱼，被淹没在情欲的海里。他已经明显感觉到下端挺立起来了。  
“夏洛……克，快……停下！”带着沉重喘气声的话语断断续续地从嘴里说出，推开福尔摩斯的手却软绵绵的，好像将力气抽走了一般。  
听到这番话语，夏洛克不仅没停下手中的动作。灵活的指尖向下攀沿，顺着股沟停留在洞穴前。  
“不……不不！夏洛克停下！”小教授慌张起来，甚至还带了点哭腔。  
细长的指尖在穴口微微打转，最终探了进去。  
威廉开始小幅度挣扎起来，却被男人压的死死的，完全无法动弹。  
他开始哽咽，眼角微微发红。“停下……”  
夏洛克的手因握枪而附上了一层薄茧，粗糙的触感刺激着穴里的软肉，刮擦着里面的神经。  
食指微微打转扩张后，第二根手指又深入。  
与内壁的炽热形成鲜明的对比，冰凉的手指放大了感官，让小教授为经开发的身体愈加敏感。  
夏洛克感觉头上传来一阵刺痛，发现抽抽噎噎的小教授在揪他的头发。  
啧……碍事的小家伙。他一只手抽下胸前的领带，另一只放在体内的手也退出来，将威廉的手固定在头顶。  
手被拔出的那一刻，空虚感瞬间填满了那个洞口，难受地让威廉浑身一颤。  
少了威尔不安分的阻碍，夏洛克更加肆无忌惮起来。  
当手指重新进入那个小洞，周围的软肉迅速包裹着侵入物，饥渴地吸吮着，像是久违的重逢。  
手指探索着摸到了潮湿内壁上的凸起。  
“唔——！？”看着身下人突然放大的瞳孔，夏洛克露出像孩子般调皮的笑容，像是做实验一样观察着威尔的反应。  
潮红迅速攀上精致的面孔，呻吟断断续续地从口中流露出来。  
后面分泌出大量液体，便利了手指的抽插。  
眼泪从嫣红的眼角流下，被夏洛克用柔软的唇舌舔舐干净。  
三根手指进入，模仿着性🙄🙄🙄🙄交的姿势进进出出。前端分泌出白浊，星////器颤颤巍巍地挺立在那里。  
“好了，威尔。”夏洛克沙哑着嗓子，褪下了威廉的裤子。纯黑的西裤沾到前端分泌的白液，像是星星点在夜空中一般。  
皙白幼嫩的腿根暴露在暧昧的空气中，迅速染上一层红纱。  
夏洛克解开皮带，那根/凶/器就毫无遮掩地露出来，在威廉发红的穴口摩擦。  
“威尔……”随着在耳边亲密呢喃，夏洛克突然长驱直入，破开层层肉壁。  
扩张完好的穴口很容易被入侵，周围一圈软肉迅速将侵入物包裹起来。  
敏感点被温热的触感包围，酥麻感从下体顺着脊柱向上爬至头顶，是夏洛克无论抽多少支烟都不能换来的快感。  
“呃唔……”比手指更加炽热粗大的物体进入自己的身体，威廉能明显感受到前后的温度差别，这大大刺激了他的感官。只是经过这一刺激，前端立刻喷射/出一股浓白的粘液。  
“这么快就满足了？”夏洛克笑着说。  
那我……怎么办——呢？”话语刚落，又一个缠绵的吻在唇舌间舞动着。  
像是恋人在向自己撒娇，但唇舌间吐出的话却足以让威廉面红耳赤。  
“呃啊——！哈……”  
身下的男人毫无征兆地开始猛抽起来，他低沉而富有磁性的喘息声染红了威尔的耳朵，威廉毫无防备地将羞耻的话吐露出口。  
“你，，你慢一点……呜……”  
支离破碎的词语断断续续组成一个句子，可是这个请求不但没能让夏洛克降低速度，反而开始更加猛烈地攻击起来。  
像是在海浪上行驶的一条小船，在波涛汹涌之间的浪头抛来抛去，丧失了主动权，随时可能丧葬身与大海之中。  
内壁的突/起被重重碾压而过，换来的是小教授眼中一瞬间的失焦。 到不像刚侵入时那番疼痛，重重叠叠的快感几乎要将他碾碎。脊柱不自觉地弯成一个弓形，象征着他的糕炒就要到来。  
然而在这种紧急关头，夏洛克突然停下了。  
“…？”  
威廉抬起水汽濛濛的眼角，不解地看了夏洛克一眼。像是被蒙住一层薄纱的红宝石，激起了人们犯罪的欲望。  
“求我。”  
一个毫不留情的笑从嘴角流露，夏洛克很满意地看着瞬间涨红了脸的威廉。像是小学生斗嘴一样，他获足了在面子上的快感。  
金发小恶魔正紧紧闭着眼睛，饱受着来自后方空隙的痛苦。空虚感无孔不入地渗透入他身体的每一个毛孔，驱使他张开嘴，说出那几个羞耻一辈子的话语。  
“我……唔……求你了，夏里！”  
听着自己的恋人喊着自己如此亲呢的名字，夏洛克的大脑有一瞬间停止了高速运转。随后是毫不犹豫地从洞穴里进入，如乘风破浪之势，高速抽。插起来。  
这是一个不容得挣脱的姿势，威廉被夏洛克用凶器钉在了肉体与墙壁之间，饱受着冲向头皮的快感的侵蚀，又不得不接受黑发男人带着沉重鼻音的喘气在耳边渗透着他的精神。  
手间的皮带早已被取下孤落在一边，小教授瘦削的双臂也不自觉地缠绕住夏里的脖颈，就像是救命稻草一样紧紧揪住他的衣领混夹着几根头发丝。  
晶莹剔透的泪水从眼角流下滑入颈窝当中，留下一道闪闪发光的泪痕。

这是双重束缚，某种意义上来说，是从爱欲与物欲的。

火热的凶，器贯穿了威廉的身体，每一次都精准地从他的敏感点撞过，像是金属摩擦迸溅出的火星一样在意识层上盛开一朵朵烟花。  
他的前端早就又一次站了起来，像溪流一样断断续续地渗出乳白色的液体，弄脏了波斯地毯。  
———可现在早已顾不上那么多了。  
现在是爱，是欲，是狂热，是灵魂。  
就像两片互相吸引的磁石，他们终于放下了内心中所有的隔阂，让快感的酒精麻醉自己，沉溺于威廉渴求的爱情海中。  
“夏…夏里……”他一遍又一遍重复着咀嚼着回味着这个爱称，在夏洛克一遍又一遍进入他的时候小声呢喃着。  
“啊，廉，廉，威尔！”男人粗喘着气，将⬛️⬛拔出了爱人的身体，一刹那🐍了出来。  
白色液体飞溅了一地，昂贵的地毯肯定需要被好好清理，可是此时已经顾不了那么多了。  
夏洛克将疲惫的威尔轻轻放在鹅绒床上，两个人相拥而眠。

I DO CATCH YOU.


End file.
